Talk:BioShock Infinite Xbox 360 Achievements
Weapon achievements in DLC/CitC? Do the weapon achievements(kill X enemy with Y) also count kills in the DLCs? Or just the main story?Cyberman TM (talk) 18:09, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Candidate for Merging After creating several of the Achievement/Trophy pages and visited the main pages for them countless times, I've noted how redundant it is to have a separate page for each platform. The only difference is whether you receive a trophy (PS3 & PS4), Gamer Score (Xbox 369 & Xbox One) or just the Achievement/Trophy (Steam). I don't see how fitting all of those on one page would be a problem, it makes linking easier and we wouldn't have to make two additional pages for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. This would also go for the Achievement/Trophy pages for BioShock and BioShock 2. The Fallout wiki features an excellent format which I think we could implement to this Wikia: Fallout 4 achievements and trophies After resting my case, I suggest a merge. --Shacob (talk) 11:23, July 24, 2017 (UTC) : Do you propose to switch to a table, or do you want to reuse the current template Template:AaTList for this? I'm up for it! —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 11:39, July 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I think the table would be better. It would make the pages a bit shorter in size and I think it would be easier to display the different icons for the platforms. ::--Shacob (talk) 12:14, July 24, 2017 (UTC) ::: I cobbled something together on Template:AaTRow. I still have to add styling, but is it usable? —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 18:14, July 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::Exactly what I had in mind! I'm wondering if you're going to add a "box" and is it possible to display multiple images, as I know platforms have different images for the Achievements/Trophies? ::::--Shacob (talk) 20:24, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::I've implemented multiple images and added styling. I'm not exactly sure what you mean with a "box" though. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 12:19, July 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::The styling you did was exactly what I meant with "box"! I think it looks perfect, now the only thing left to do is merge. I think we should name the pages "BioShock Achievements and Trophies", "BioShock 2 Achievements and Trophies" and "BioShock Infinite Achievements and Trophies". I'm wondering if it would be better to create a completely new page instead of a merge, as the info is technically all the same and the table will have to be implemented. I have some spare time, so I can take care of filling the pages. ::::::--Shacob (talk) 22:04, July 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: I'm glad to hear the design looks good. The page name is the same as I had in mind. I do propose we create a disambiguation Achievements and Trophies and have the old pages redirect to the new so that links on other websites still may work. Feel free to start filling the pages. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 07:06, July 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: I've improved the documentation on Template:AaTRow, so you should be all set. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 11:50, July 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: Great work! I've adjusted the template slightly to support PS3 only achievements. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 08:39, July 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::And great work to you as well for the template, It works really well! I've noted two things that should be changed: The PS3 should simply be PS, as the trophies now exist on PlayStation 4 as well and I can't seem to shorted names of Achievements/Trophies in the links, case in point Big Game Hunter (Achievement/Trophy) should be displayed as just Big Game Hunter. ::::::::--Shacob (talk) 14:49, July 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: The short name won't work because of the pipe (|), you should use |altname for shortened names instead. I've also adjusted references to PS3 to PS. I forgot the re-releases were also on PS4. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 15:23, July 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::While it has been going well with creating pages for the Achievements/Trophies for BioShock Infinite (except for the fact that many descriptions were wrong!!!), I've come upon a roadblock regarding BioShock. While it overall isn't too hard to make the pages, the problem comes with the descriptions. I've noted that the descriptions are different depending on the platform, or what I've seen from the web, as I only have PC (Steam) and PlayStation 3 at hand. I'm not sure on what to do: should we choose the description that fits best or should we make a separate section for each platform. It is hard as it is, as I don't have access to every platform and I don't know how reliable the internet is. ::::::::::--Shacob (talk) 11:28, August 16, 2017 (UTC) I don't play on console, so I only have access to the original CD version, the Steam version, and the remastered version. In my opinion, to be as complete as possible, which we strife to as the BioShock Wiki, we should note wherever the descriptions differ. That can be in the form of repeating the description for each platform or noting the differences in the Behind the Scenes section. That still leaves the Achievement and Trophies page though, where the description is also displayed. I don't have an example of what the difference is, but right now I'm inclined to say that we pick the best fitting description for that page. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 11:55, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Stupid Question Here For the BioShock Infinite Achievements I noticed that the X-Box, Playstation and PC all the same image. Wouldn't it be simpler to just use one column for all of them rather than each one having their own column? Or is this a standard format to keep them separate since in some games the images are different? sm --Solarmech (talk) 15:07, July 28, 2017 (UTC) : That was the initial design, however, Shacob pointed out that some achievement images differ from the trophy images in the section above. See BioShock Xbox 360 Achievements and BioShock PS3 Trophies for an example. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 15:29, July 28, 2017 (UTC)